Character Bio
by EmbraceMadness
Summary: My Character Bio


**Okay, so first off, I'd like to say that this was in no way to be offensive to any other writers, I just wanted to make a point. Please read.**

**I don't own Highschool Dxd**

**Character Info**

**Name: **Billy Bob Joe Jr.

**D.O.B: **February 14th

**Age:** 16

**Race:** Human/Incubus

**Country of Origin: **France

**Ethnicity:** French

**Gender: **Male

**Character Description**

**Hair Color: **Blond with green and blue streaks

**Eye Color: **Ultra-violet with points that show light towards the pupil

**Hair Style: **Curved over to side, making the streaks land on his eyes perfectly.

**Body Structure: **Buff

**Height: **At a good level

**Skin Tone: **Light

**Character Info (Personal)**

**Occupation: **Person of awesomeness, Student.

**Family: **Parents that never appear in the story

**Housing: **The forest

**Fighting style: **Kicking Ass. Sixty-nine types of martial arts mastered, including the infamous, 'Chuck Norris' kick.

**Likes: **Being polite. Being nice. Playing video games. Making friends. Occasionally stopping the world from disaster.

**Dislikes: **Evil-doers. Perverts. People that put their foot in their mouth (people that don't think before they speak.

**Sacred Gear: **Blow Me Away

**Sacred Gear Ability:** An amazing, forgotten Longinus more powerful than the Zenith Tempest, only second to the legendary Spear, though of course, it's powerful enough to match the most powerful Sacred Gear on more than one occasion.

It actually does not take a form in its base ability, besides a small tattoo on the user's body, usually the neck area, indicating that it is active. When an enemy or a projectile hits the user while it is active, the offending object will automatically burn up and combust at the spot, turning into nothing more than ash. Naturally, people around, mortals included, don't notice because of the brilliance and awesome personality Billy Bob Joe Jr. Emits.

When this Longinus is actually used, however, it is much more powerful. This Longinus will expand into a circular dome around the user as wide as they wish, and anything inside the dome will be the user's 'territory'. This is a very dangerous place to be, due to the Longinus' second ability.

Anywhere inside of the territory can simultaneously detonate without limit, and the dome is also near indestructible. The user themselves actually don't have to even be inside of the dome, so being trapped within it is nearly a guaranteed death.

If the user activates Balance Breaker, they pretty much gain the ability to completely overwrite the system put into place by God, and make anything happen, from reanimation of the dead to completely resurrecting someone to be fully alive: nothing is impossible.

The only drawback to the Longinus is that occasionally, the user might lose control of themselves, especially if they exert their full potential. Oh, and they have a block on them that prevents them from learning any sort of magic, swordsmanship skills, or sealing arts and other skills, forcing them to only be able to use Blow Me Away.

**History:** When Billy Bob Joe Jr. was young, he was randomly kidnapped by a super-powerful super-awesome dude that later becomes his mentor in the ways of his power. Then one day, coincidentally when he is old enough to be in high school, Billy Bob Joe Jr. is sent to high school by his mentor for no reason whatsoever, even though he hasn't finished his training, though it'll be more than enough to handle practically anything thrown at him.

He is immediately liked by all the girls of the entire school population, with the perverted trio being jealous of his awesomeness. He later finds out that the super hot, super sexy Rias Gremory likes him, and randomly is forced to protect her from super weak villains, rivals of his master. Despite these beings being ridiculously weak, he somehow loses against them, becoming Rias Gremory's servant.

Then he kills/has sex with all enemies and antagonists in the future with little conflict or regard for his ever-growing Harem. The end.

** Okay, so for anybody that somehow didn't understand, this is me making a point. That character bios are useless and are actually bad for you as a writer. When people make Character Bios now, they are giving too much information, just from seeing my Character Bio (and believe me that people have either already written it with so much detail, or will in the future) you already know any possible weakness my character has, how the story will go, et cetera. Given, my character bio is completely overdone to emphasize my point.**

** My point is, again, that Character Bios are useless. I haven't got the slightest clue as to who came up with them, but now we've got stories where going in, you already know everything there is to tell! There has to be a prologue in the story, especially if the main character is an OC. **

** We as writers and readers alike need to be able to look at your story without a character bio, and still be able to find out everything. **

** The name should be easy to mention, no need there.**

** Birth date? Who the hell needs to know that?**

** Age? Sure, I guess, but isn't it just to see what year the student will be in comparison to the actual characters?**

** Race? Easy, if you're part devil, light stuff hurts you. If you're part angel, you often think 'nicely', and can summon light spears.**

** Country of Origin? Nobody will normally care, though it's never good to have foreign characters, especially with OC's. Oh, and Highschool Dxd is **_**Japanese**_**, by the way, not Korean, not Taiwanese, not Chinese, **_**Japanese**_**!**

** Gender? This should be blindingly obvious. If as a reader, I can't even tell if your character is male or female…**

** Character description? You can easily have a one-paragraph summary of your characters physical appearance… in the story itself, that is.**

** Character Info? This should all be made obvious, likes/dislikes should easily be made (if your character hates perverts, make him mess with Issei and the other two. Though as a note, there are a lot-and I mean ridiculously many- stories with the 'oc hates perverts' theme so far. Try to avoid it) fighting style can easily be shown in a fight, as can sacred gear. And also, you don't need to go into a damn story with a character that has Balance Breaker and a completely mastered Sacred Gear! What's the point!? They won't get stronger if you do that, and their actual sacred gear will be degraded because of it!**

** As a final note, I wish anybody writing stories luck. While I hate it, I can't dictate whether or not you write a character bio, I just thought you all would like to know what it means-at least to me- when you write one. To those that already have these bios, don't bother taking them down or anything: there's no use. **

**MG TLE**

**DBJ JY**


End file.
